Winning Your Heart
by pelangi senja
Summary: "Nona …"/ "A …apa?"/ "Fuu …sepertinya selera musik kita cocok."/ for Eyeshield 21 Awards: Run to Win.  Warning: pastinya OOC, crack pair AkaRin slight YamaKarin, AU, author baru dan gajeness. mind to read n' review?
1. Chapter 1

"Nona …"/

"A …apa?"/

"Fuu …sepertinya selera musik kita cocok."/

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

For FESI 21 AWARDS: RUN TO WIN

A fanfiction made by: Hana-chan Kirei

Disclaimer: Murata and Inagaki sensei

Title: Winning Your Heart

Main chara: Akaba X Karin

Warning: pastinya OCC, crack pair, AU, author baru dan gajeness

.

.

.

Enjoy it …

* * *

><p>"Karin, kamu sudah tahu ramalan cinta hari ini?"<p>

"Ra …ramalan cinta?"

"Iya, katanya hari ini kamu akan bertemu jodohmu, Karin!"

"Jodoh?"

.

.

.

Karin menghela nafas berat, tak ia sangka perkataan temannya tadi membuatnya agak linglung dan tentu saja juga membuat jantungnya berdebar hebat. Hei, siapa yang tidak akan gila jika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang meramalkan hari ini kau akan bertemu dengan jodohmu?

Kertas-kertas untuk menggambar komik yang ia buat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kini ia terlantarkan begitu saja. Matanya menatap jalan setapak di taman itu yang sore ini tengah ramai dijejaki oleh kaki-kaki manusia.

Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum geli, "Gawat, entah kenapa aku sedikit berharap orang itu adalah Yamato_-kun_." ternyata diam-diam Karin memiliki perasaan yang lebih kepada Eyeshield 21 Kansai tersebut.

.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

.

"Kau tahu, Akaba? Aku pasti akan mengalahkan Musashi si Magnum 60 yard itu sebentar lagi! _Smart_!" ujar Kotaro sesumbar seperti biasanya sambil mengeluarkan sisir dan kemudian tentu saja menyisir rambutnya.

"Bisa tidak kau berbicara tentang hal yang lain? Kau memuakkan sekali!" ucap Julie seraya menarik —atau bisa dibilang menjewer telinga Kotaro, "Kita sudah jauh-jauh ke taman ini untuk ganti suasana tapi kau masih saja berkutat dengan pertandinganmu dengan Musashi yang sama sekali tidak penting itu!" mendengar itu Kotaropun hanya bisa mencibir.

"Fuu …selera musik kita memang terlalu berbeda, Kotaro." ujar Akaba yang pastinya sangat ganyambung itu semakin membuat Kotaro jengkel.

"Diam kau! Dasar gitar _otaku_!" umpatnya seraya melemparkan jurus mautnya —air liur pada Akaba.

Julie yang berada di tengah dua orang _freak_ itu hanya bisa mengelus dadanya sabar, kemudian iapun tersenyum melihat dua orang yang tidak sadar umur itu dimarahi oleh pengunjung taman lain yang merasa terganggu akan ulah mereka, 'rasakan!' pikirnya.

_**Whuss ~ ~ ~**_

Angin —udara yang bergerak itu berhembus cukup keras beberapa saat yang lalu, membuat para pengunjung taman cukup kelabakan —tak terkecuali gadis _quarterback_ itu, kertas-kertas naskah komiknya berterbangan —berserakan dijalanan, membuatnya ingin menangis keras-keras karena takut kehilangan akan satu saja dari kertas-kertasnya tersebut.

"Hei, sepertinya gadis itu kesulitan! Aku akan menolongnya dengan _smart_!" Kotaro berlari ke arah sang gadis dan menolongnya memungut kertas-kertas yang bertebaran itu.

Julie memicingkan matanya melihat gadis itu, "Itu kan _quarterback_ Teikoku?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Karin, "menurutmu apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini, Akaba?" lanjut Julie bertanya pada Akaba yang tadi berdiri di sebelahnya, namun tak ada jawaban dari _ace_ mata merah itu, "Akaba?"

Julie lantas mencari sosok Akaba yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang, dan tahukah, tanpa disangka-sangka ia menemukan sosok Akaba sedang membantu Karin memungut kertas-kertasnya —tentu saja diiringi dengan cacian dari sang _kicker_ yang merasa Akaba menirunya. Julie tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum ia melangkah ke tempat sahabat-sahabatnya yang idiot itu.

.

.

.

"Ini kertas-kertasmu, Nona." Kotaro tersenyum sambil memberikan kertas-kertas 'hasil tangkapannya' pada Karin, suaranyapun mendadak berubah menjadi _cool_.

"Te …terima kasih," balas Karin sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

"Fuu …tak perlu berterima kasih, Nona."ucap Akaba yang memang sudah _cool_ dari sananya, sekali lagi Kotaro hanya bisa manyun.

"A …anda kan _ace_ mata merah dari Bandou?" Karin terkejut setelah memperhatikan siapa orang yang telah menolongnya itu.

"Fuu …" Akaba hanya tersenyum sambil mengejreng gitarnya —ganyambung.

"Maaf, tapi satu orang lagi ini siapa?" tanya gadis berkepang itu —menanyakan Kotaro. Dunia memang kejam, Kotaro dan kau harus tahu itu.

Julie yang baru datang menyusul merekapun tertawa terbahak seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kotaro 'sabar-ya-Kotaro', "Dia ini _kicker _kami." terang Julie sambil tersenyum.

"Akh …_manager_ Bandou, selamat siang." sapa Karin sambil menunduk gugup berulang kali —lagi-lagi.

"Huh! Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak dikenali sih?" Kotaro semakin manyun, kini panjang bibirnya setara dengan Donald Bebek dan memecahkan rekor dunia sebagai 'bibir terdoer'.

"Ma …maafkan saya …" lagi-lagi gadis itu menunduk gugup dan tergagap-gagap.

Jreeng, "Fuu …itu karena tonemu yang tidak sesuai, Kotaro." Oh Akaba, sudah berapa kalikah kukatakan, kau sama sekali tidak nyambung?

"Sudah hentikan!" cegat Julie sebelum terjadi lagi perseteruan antara duo _freak _itu, "Karin_-san_ boleh kutahu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Eto …karena sekarang sedang liburan musim semi, kami tim 1 Teikoku melakukan perjalanan ke Kantou selama beberapa minggu, dan aku ke taman ini mencari inspirasi untuk komikku." terangnya.

"Wah, Karin_-san_ rajin sekali ya," puji Julie tulus.

"Ti …tidak juga." balas Karin malu-malu.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria datang dengan setengah berlari mendekati mereka, "Karin? Aku menjemputmu karena tadi kau bilang hanya akan keluar sebentar," ucap pria itu dengan nada khawatir di kata-katanya, "tapi syukurlah kau tak apa-apa." lanjutnya lega.

Pipi Karin seketika merona merah mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali itu memanggilnya, terlebih lagi dengan dihiasi nada khawatir pada intonasinya, "Ya …Yamato_-kun_ …"

Julie yang melihat reaksi Karin itupun langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum mengerti. Kotaro yang melihat kedatangan pria itu hanya bisa mencibir (lagi) karena merasa sangat kalah auranya dan tentu saja TAMPANGNYA. Sedangakan Akaba, yah … apa yang bisa diharapkan darinya? Ia hanya (lagi-lagi) mengejreng gitarnya.

Yamato tertegun sejenak melihat mereka dan kemudian ia tersenyum dengan kharismanya, "Teman-teman dari Bandou, apa kabar?"

"Sepertinya yang kau lihat, kami selalu _smart_!" jawab Kotaro yang langsung disambut oleh jitakan Julie.

"Maaf Yamato_-san_, ya kami baik. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya orang yang paling waras dari trio Bandou itu —Julie.

"Kami baik-baik juga, Nona Sawai." Setelah mengatakan itu Yamato kemudian melirik Karin dan sukses membuat _qurterback_ perempuan itu blushing untuk kedua kalinya, "Kalian tak keberatan kan jika aku membawanya pergi?"

"Ya, tentu saja Yamato_-san_, kami juga ingin pergi."

"Terima kasih, ayo Karin kita pergi." ajak Yamato pada Karin —ataukah perintah?

"Ba …baik Yamato_-kun_." sahut Karin sambil mengikuti dari belakang Yamato yang sudah mulai beranjak pergi.

Tapi, sesaat setelah Karin beranjak dari tempatnya semula, seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelahnya menarik tangannya lembut, menahan langakahnya mengikuti sang Eyeshield 21 Kansai.

"A …Akaba_-san_?" Karin gelagapan setengah mati karena tangannya dipegang —atau sepertinya digenggam oleh Akaba.

"Nona …"

"A …apa?"

"Fuu …," Akaba melepas kacamatanya (dengan kerennya) dan kemudian tersenyum menatap Karin, "Sepertinya selera musik kita cocok," setelah mengatakan itu iapun melepas tangan Karin dengan tetap tersenyum.

Karin yang bingung —atau mungkin sangat bingung dengan perkataan Akaba barusan hanya bisa berbalik arah dan berlari mengikuti Yamato yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

Tapi siapa sangka, kata-kata Akaba barusan meninggalkan bekas di hati dan pikirannya, layaknya racun laba-laba.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

><p>Bingung banget mau bikin fict apa, eh malah dapat ide pasaran gini T_T<p>

Mohon reviewnya ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

oke, disclaimer dan warningnya ada di chap 1 #duakk

happy read, minna!^^

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—<em>Penginapan distrik Deimon, Helltown<br>Kamar 606__—_

Kini hari sudah beranjak malam, Karin sekarang sudah berada di atas kasur empuknya. Namun, hatinya tak terketuk untuk tidur, saat ini ia sedang memegangi kertas komiknya yang masih kosong, ya hanya memegangnya. Berhenti sejenak untuk mencari ide? Bukan, dia bukan sedang mencari ide, ia memang hanya memegang kertas itu —sekali lagi, hanya memegangnya.

Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Mungkin, yah mungkin kata-kata sang gitar _otaku_ tadi.

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

Terdengar suara ketukan antara beberapa jari dengan pintu, seseorang sudah mengetuk pintu itu dari luar.

Karin yang sedari tadi hanya bengongpun terperanjat kaget dari kasurnya, "Siapa?"

"Karin, ini aku Taka. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya sang pengetuk pintu —Taka Honjo dari luar.

"Oh …Taka-_kun_, silakan masuk, pintunya tidak dikunci kok," jawab Karin seraya membetulkan posisi duduknya yang tadi terjengkal karena kaget.

Terdengarlah suara pintu dibuka, sesosok lelaki berambut perak panjang masuk dan berjalan mendekati kasur Karin, "Apa aku menganggumu, Karin?"

"Ti …tidak Taka_-kun_, kebetulan aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa." Karin tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan kertas komiknya yang masih kosong itu.

"Hm, baguslah," Taka yang tadi hanya berdiri pun beranjak duduk di sebelah Karin yang sedang duduk di atas kasur, "Begini, rencananya malam ini kami akan berkeliling kota. Karena kamu juga sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa, bagaimana kalau ikut dengan kami?" tanya Taka sambil memainkan bola _amefuto_ yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

Mata Karin seketika berbinar senang, "Ba …baik! Aku ikut!" ujarnya semangat.

"Kalau begitu cepat ganti bajumu, kami menunggu di luar." ucap Taka seraya berdiri dari kasur Karin dan beranjak keluar kamar, meninggalkan gadis itu yang langsung sibuk memilih bajunya.

.

—_Lobi Hotel__—_

.

"Bagaimana? Karin mau ikut?" tanya Yamato tanpa basa-basi pada Taka yang baru datang menghampirinya. Taka hanya mengangguk, Yamato pun tersenyum.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?" Taka bertanya balik pada Yamato.

"Hanya berkeliling," jawab Yamato singkat.

Mata Taka menyisir setiap sudut lobi hotel tersebut, "Mana yang lain?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap heran lantai lobi yang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua.

"Sudah duluan," jawab Yamato kalem.

Taka mengalihkan pandangan bingungnya ke Yamato, "Kita ditinggal? Lantas kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Aku sengaja menunggumu dan Karin." Kini Yamato tersenyum.

"Oh, ok. Fine."

.

.

.

"Ma …maaf, apa aku membuat kalian menunggu lama?"

Dua lelaki yang tengah berbincang di lobi itupun dengan serentak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara, "Ya, cukup lama sehingga kita ditinggal oleh yang lain." jawab salah seorang dari mereka —lelaki yang berambut gelombang, sedangkan lelaki yang satunya menahan tawa —meskipun tetap dengan muka datar.

Mata Karin membulat panik, "Benarkah? Ba …bagaimana ini?" ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah dan ingin menangis.

Yamato lantas memegangi lengan Karin yang sangat panik itu —menenangkannya , "Kami hanya bercanda," ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Karinpun akhirnya bernafas lega, ia tidak marah? Tentu saja tidak, karena begitulah dia.

"Yang lain mana?" tanyanya setelah mulai agak tenang kepada dua pria itu, keduanya dengan serentak mengangkat bahu masing-masing.

"Mereka sudah pergi dari tadi." terang Yamato sambil melepas lengan Karin yang tadi ia pegang, orang yang memiliki lengan itu sendiri tidak menyadari Yamato memegang lengannya, untung saja, kalau tidak mungkin kini wajahnya sudah memerah bak tomat.

"Ja …jadi kita hanya bertiga?" Karin memastikan.

"Lebih baik daripada hanya berdua kan?" tanya Yamato balik, Karin hanya mengangguk pelan. Mungkin sebenarnya dia bingung, harus kecewa karena tidak pergi berduaan saja dengan Yamato atau harus senang karena tidak perlu berduaan dengan Eyeshield yang dapat membuatnya gugup setengah mati itu.

_**DRRT DRRT **_

Taka mengeluarkan _hp_nya dari dalam saku, setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_nya ia langsung beraut kesal sebelum mengangkatnya, "Ada apa, Ayah?"

.

.

.

Taka menutup _handphone flip_nya dengan kasar, raut wajahya bertambah kesal, "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian,"

"Ekh kenapa?" Karin langsung panik —tentu saja.

"Ayahku sedang diperjalanan menuju Kantou, dan mobilnya mogok di tengah jalan." terang Taka .

Yamato mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "Lantas kenapa memanggilmu? Bukankah seharusnya memanggil montir?"

Taka mendecak, "Memang seperti itu kan dia?"

Akhirnya Yamato mengagguk mengerti, "Baiklah aku mengerti, kita pergi berdua saja yuk, Karin?"

"Hati-hati ya!" ujar Taka sembari meninggalkan mereka. Meninggalkan Yamato yang tersenyum dan Karin yang mematung. Kasian.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Karin? Bagusnya kita kemana ya?" tanya Yamato yang berjalan di sebelah kanan dengan semangat.

Karin hanya menggeleng perlahan sambil menunduk, ia terlalu malu untuk mengangkat mukanya yang pasti sudah semerah tomat.

Yamato menatap Karin heran, "Karin? Kau sakit?"

Lagi-lagi sang_ quarterback_ hanya menggeleng pelan.

Yamato yang penasaran lantas mengangkat pipi Karin dengan kedua tangannya, wajah mereka kini bertemu, tak pelak muka Karin semakin memerah, ia menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Hei Karin, wajahmu sangat memerah," sahut Yamato khawatir, "mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang," sambung Yamato.

"LEPASKAN!" Karin refleks berteriak, ia benar-benar tidak ingin pulang, tapi di sisi lain juga tak kuat jika hanya berjalan berduaan dengan pria yang disukainya —apalagi pria itu masih memegangi pipinya seperti sekarang.

Yamato tentu saja kaget mendengar Karin berteriak seperti itu, ia sontak melepaskan pegangannya dari wajah Karin dan kemudian langsung terdiam tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Karin yang masih malu tentu saja merasa sangat bersalah, ia menunduk kembali dan lantas memegangi ujung baju Yamato, "Aku tidak ingin pulang." bisiknya lirih, "A …aku hanya sedikit kedinginan." alasannya pada Yamato.

Mendengar itu Yamato akhirnya tersenyum kembali, "Kenapa tidak bilang?" lalu ia melepaskan syal yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya pada Karin, "Ini memang sudah musim semi, tapi malam tetap saja dingin, Karin."

"Ya …yamato_-kun _?" Karin gelagapan.

"Pakai saja," Yamato masih saja tersenyum lebar.

Karin mengangguk, dan tersenyum bahagia di balik syal sang Eyeshield.

.

.

.

"Hei Karin, kau mau bakpao?" tanya Yamato setelah ia melihat ada stan bakpao di dekat taman yang sedang mereka lewati.

"Boleh," jawab Karin yang gugupnya sudah mulai menghilang, kini ia sudah berani mengangkat wajah —tapi tentunya tetap tak berani menatap Yamato.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu di sini," ujar Yamato yang langsung pergi ke stan itu.

.

.

.

Karin duduk dibangku di sekitar taman itu, menunggu Yamato sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri —hal yang ingin ia lakukan sejak tadi.

Yamato datang membawa sekantong bakpao, uap putih yang menandakan bakpao itu masih panas mengepul dari kantong yang terbuat dari kertas tersebut, ia lantas menyodorkannya pada Karin, "Hati-hati, masih panas."

Karin mengambilnya dengan hati-hati dan memang bakpao itu masih sangat panas.

Yamato kemudian langsung duduk di sebelah Karin dan juga mengeluarkan satu bakpao miliknya, "_Itadakimasu_!" ia memakan bakpaonya dengan hati-hati.

"_Itadakimasu_," Karin juga memulai ritual makannya.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, mereka sudah menghabiskan bakpao pertama, Karin behenti, sedangkan Yamato lanjut ke bakpao kedua. Namun ia berhenti tepat sebelum memakan bakpao itu, "Karin, ada sisa bakpao di bibirmu," ujar Yamato sambil menunjuk bibir Karin.

"Se …sebelah sini?" Karin melap bibirnya.

"Bukan, bukan. Sedikit ke atas."

"Sini?" Karin melap bibirnya sekali lagi.

"Bukan, bukan." Yamato yang gemas karena Karin tak kunjung dapat menghapus sisa bakpao itupun menggerakkan jari-jarinya, lalu kemudian melap bibir Karin perlahan, "di sini," kata Yamato lembut.

Karin pun gelagapan —setengah pingsan, "Te …terima kasih, Yamato_-kun_.

"Yap, sama-sama." balas Yamato dengan santainya dan kemudian melanjutkan memakan bakpaonya.

.

.

.

Yamato sedang memakan bakpao yang kelima saat Karin melirik jam tangannya, "Apa? Sudah pukul sebelas malam?" Karin bergumam shock.

"Wah sudah selama itukah kita pergi? Padahal kita baru saja memakan bakpao yang kelima." kita? Kurasa hanya kau yang makan, Yamato, "Kalau begitu ayo pulang," ajak Yamato seraya berdiri.

Karin mengangguk kecewa. Iapun beranjak dari bangku itu. Namun, di saat ia berdiri sempurna, Yamato memberikan tangan kirinya pada Karin, "Besok-besok kita pergi lagi, ya?" Yamato tersenyum —dengan kharisma yang ia miliki.

Karin mengangguk sekali lagi, kali ini anggukan senang, diraihnya tangan Yamato dengan segenap keberanian yang ia punya. Dan merekapun pulang bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

—_Esok harinya,  
>at Hotel Restaurant<em>_—_

"Kalian rugi tidak pergi kemarin! Kita ke Tokyo Tower lho!" ucap Archiles dengan norak di tengah-tengah sarapan tim 1.

"Bukannya kalian yang meninggalkan kami?" tuding Taka datar.

"Eee …" Archiles kalah telak, "ta …tapi kalian jadi jalan bertiga, kan?" sambungnya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Taka menyeruput kopinya, "Tidak, aku tidak jadi pergi, Yamato dan Karin yang pergi berdua." jelas Taka sambil menunjuk_ runningback_ dan_ quarterback_ itu.

"APA?" Archiles tersedak, "KALIAN PERGI BERDUA?" teriaknya lebay.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya semua tim 1 dengan serentak. Archiles hanya bisa terduduk lesu, hatinya remuk.

"mm …_Minna_, aku ke taman yang kemarin dulu ya." pamit Karin. Ia sudah siap dengan segala peralatan menggambar di dalam tasnya.

"Oh ya, Karin," Yamato memanggil Karin, "Nanti sore ada pertemuan di Deimon, lho."

"Ka …kalau begitu kalian pergi saja duluan, nanti aku menyusul." balas Karin.

"Memangnya kau tahu jalan kesana?" Taka meyakinkan.

Karin mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu."

"Karin! Karin! Tunggu sebentar," kali ini Tenma yang memanggil gadis itu.

"Ada apa, Tenma _-kun_?" Karin memandang Tenma dengan raut bingung.

"Bagaimana ramalanku kemarin? 100% tepat kan?" tanya Tenma dengan nada super PeDe.

"Ramalan?" Karin semakin menatap Tenma bingung, bahkan karena sangking besarnya rasa senang tadi malam, ia bahkan sudah melupakan ramalan yang sudah membuatnya galau di siang harinya.

"Itu lho, yang tentang jodoh," Tenma mengingatkan dengan setengah berbisik.

"Oh itu …sayang sekali, sepertinya kali ini kamu salah, Tenma_-kun_." ucap Karin sambil tersenyum pergi.

"Masa' sih salah?" Tenma tak percaya jika ramalannya (menurut Karin) meleset.

.

.

.

Karin lagi-lagi hanya memegangi kertas kosong, namun kali ini dia memang sedang mencari ide. Sudah sekitar dua jam ia duduk di bawah pohon rindang di sudut taman itu, namun tak kunjung menemukan ide yang menurutnya '_brilliant_'.

"Hoahmm," ia menguap lebar, mengantuk? Ya tentu saja, ia tidak tidur semalaman karena tak bisa berhenti berguling senang mengingat akan dirinya yang sudah bergandengan tangan dengan Yamato. _Girl, you are so cute, you know?_

Tanpa ia sadari, ia tertidur di bawah pohon itu. Dan tanpa ia ketahui ada seseorang yang merapikan peralatan menggambarnya yang berserakan, serta meminjamkan gadis berkepang itu pundaknya untuk bersandar.

Jreeng, "Fuu …Nona, kita bertemu lagi di sini," ujar Akaba sambil mengejreng gitarnya pelan di sebelah gadis itu.

_Aku akan memenangkan hatimu…_

.

.

.

To Be Continue


	3. Chapter 3

_**TUK TUK**_  
>Akaba menyentuh-nyentuh kepala Karin dengan jari telunjuknya, namun tak ada reaksi dari si pemilik kepala, 'Dia benar-benar tertidur,' pikir Akaba.<p>

_**SREET  
><strong>_Akibat sentuhan dari Akaba itu, badan Karin bergeser dari posisinya. Yang semula ia bersandar di pundak Akaba, kini …ehm, oke ini memang agak berbahaya, badan Karin bergeser pelan dan akhirnya dengan resmi meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Akaba, diulangi DIPANGKUAN AKABA!

Akaba yang sedang men_tuning_ gitarnya sontak terkejut dan hampir saja memukulkan gitarnya pada Karin —syukurlah tidak jadi.

Akaba memperhatikan wajah tidur gadis itu dengan seksama, bahkan terlalu dekat hingga nafas mereka bertemu. Karin tetap tidur dengan damai, wajahnya yang cantik kian cantik layaknya malaikat yang sedang tertidur.

Beberapa helai poni gadis itu menutupi wajahnya, dengan hati-hati Akaba menyingkirkan helaian poni itu agar ia bisa lebih leluasa melihat wajah Karin. Saat berhasil menyingkirkan poni yang menganggu itu, ia langsung tersenyum, "Fuu …_lucky_," gumamnya. Jujur, aku agak khawatir akan kelangsungan hidup gadis yang sekarang berada dalam pangkuan gitar_ otaku_ itu. Semoga Karin selamat.

.

.

.

_Beberapa jam kemudian,_

"Ng …" Karin terbangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Fuu …pagi, Nona." entah kenapa Akaba malah mengatakan 'pagi' padahal sudah jelas sesiang ini.

"KYAAAA!" Karin refleks melempar tas peralatan menggambarnya ke wajah (keren) Akaba hingga merontokkan suluruh gigi yang dimiliki _ace_ mata merah tersebut —becanda. Setelah melakukan itu Karin langung mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dengan Akaba.

"Fuu …Akaba memegangi wajah tampannya yang memar, namun rasa perih hatinya jauh lebih menyakitkan dari memarnya itu, "Jadi begini balasanmu pada orang yang sudah menolongmu, Nona?" Akaba menatap Karin kecewa.

Karin langsung gelagapan salah tingkah, bukan hanya karena merasa bersalah pada Akaba, tapi juga wajah Akaba yang memelas itu! Tidak tahaaan!

"Ma …maafkan aku, Akaba _-san_, maafkan aku!" pinta gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

"Ini tidak cukup hanya dengan kata maaf," kata Akaba seraya memasukkan gitarnya ke dalam kotak, ia berdiri lalu menyandang kotak itu.

"La …lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Karin jadi semakin ciut.

"Fuu …" Akaba mendekatinya, semakin dekat, makin dekat, dekat, dan …,"Kau harus membuatkan lagu untuk _band_ku, Nona." ujarnya tepat di depan Karin dengan mata mereka saling beradu satu sama lain.

.

.

.

—_Bandou High School__—_

Kotaro dan Julie sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pertemuan di Deimon, "Mana si gitar _otaku_ itu? Apa dia lupa kita ada pertemuan di Deimon?" Kotaro mencak-mencak karena tak mendapati Akaba ikut bersiap-siap.

"Katanya dia pergi latihan bermain gitar di taman kemarin, sudahlah Kotaro dia pasti pergi kok!" ujar Julie sambil mengemasi barang bawaan mereka —sejenis oleh-oleh untuk Deimon katanya.

"Dasar gitar _otaku_ tidak _smart_!" Kotaro berteriak memaki Akaba dan langsung disambut oleh geplakan sandal oleh Julie, "Berisik!"

.

.

.

"Lagu?" Karin menatap Akaba bingung sambil berusaha menjauhkan wajah pria itu dengan mendorong badan Akaba menggunakan kedua tangannya, namun sia-sia.

Akaba lantas menangkap tangan Karin, "Ya, untuk audisi _band_ pendatang baru yang diadakan beberapa hari lagi. Kamu pasti bisa, kamu seorang pianis bukan? Fuu …aku tahu dari jari-jarimu, Nona." tutur Akaba sambil menggenggam tangan Karin lembut.

Wajah gadis itu seketika memerah malu, "I …iya," jawabnya kikuk. Posisi mereka masih tetap tak berubah —Karin bisa merasakan nafas Akaba dan juga sebaliknya, Akaba bisa merasakan nafasnya, 'Ini terlalu berbahaya!' Karin meringis di dalam hati, "Ba …baiklah," ucap Karin pasrah —seperti biasa.

"Bagus." Akaba akhirnya menjauh dari Karin, membuat _quarterback_ itu akhirnya dapat bernafas lega.

"Ta …tapi, Akaba_-san_, aku belum pernah sekalipun menulis sebuah lagu." Karin menggeleng-geleng pelan.

Akaba tersenyum tipis, "Kamu pasti bisa, aku akan membantumu." Akaba menunjuk-nunjuk gadis itu.

"Aku tidak yakin." Karin masih menggeleng.

"Fuu …tenang saja, gadis yang jatuh cinta pasti bisa berbuat apapun." sahut Akaba telak.

Mata gadis itu terbelalak, "Da …darimana kamu tahu?" Karin malu setengah mati, ia tak menyangka Akaba mengetahui hal yang menurutnya sangat memalukan itu.

"Fuu …aku tahu semua hal tentang …" Akaba berhenti sejenak, "Orang yang selera musiknya cocok denganku." terang Akaba seperti menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya di balik kalimat itu.

Dahi Karin berkerut, "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi kenapa Akaba_-san_ bilang selera musik kita cocok? Apa maksudnya?" Karin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Fuu …belum saatnya kamu tahu, Nona." Akaba memberikan jawaban yang sangat tak memuaskan.

"Kena —" Mulut Karin di sumpal sesuatu —tenang saja, itu tangannya Akaba.

"Jangan bertanya lagi, Nona. Atau kau akan merasakan bagaimana 'serangan' dari seorang _otaku_." tuh kan, tuh kan Akaba itu menyeramkan!

"Serangan?" Karin, terkadang memang menjadi gadis polos tidak selalu bagus.

"Fuu …seperti ini," Akaba menggelitiki Karin, hei itu termasuk pelecehan lho, Akaba!

"Wahahaha …" Karin tak bisa berhenti tertawa, "Hentikan! Baik, baik aku tidak akan banyak bertanya lagi!" Karin akhirnya kalah oleh 'serangan' Akaba tersebut.

"Fuu …, itu baru bagus." Akaba mengacak-ngacak rambut gadis _quarterback _itu. Karin tak merasa marah ataupun canggung, ia malah tersenyum karena belum pernah ada yang mengacak rambutnya seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke Deimon." ajak Akaba pada Karin setelah puas mengacak rambutnya.

"Dari mana kamu tahu aku harus ke sana?" Karin menatap Akaba takjub.

"Mereka juga mengundangku, tahu!" ucap Akaba sambil menggaet tangan Karin.

"Hei, hei Akaba_-san_! Karin lagi-lagi hanya bisa gelagapan, meronta sekuat tenaganya pun akan jadi usaha yang percuma di mata _ace_ Bandou itu.

.

.

.

—_Parking Lot  
>barat daya taman<em>_—_

Akaba mengeluarkan motornya dari parkiran paralel itu, kemudian ia langsung menaiki motornya dan menghidupkan mesin motor tersebut. Karin hanya dapat termangu melihat Akaba melakukannya.

"Fuu …apa yang kau tunggu, Nona? Ayo sini naik!" perintah Akaba sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku bagian belakang motornya.

Karin masih saja terdiam, "Akaba_-san_, kamu bisa mengendarai motor besar?" tanya Karin takjub dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya sekarang.

Pria itu tersenyum sebelum memakai _helm_nya, "Fuu …seperti yang kau lihat." kemudian ia melemparkan _helm_ yang satunya kepada Karin.

Namun, Karin tetap tak mau beranjak dari posisinya, ia menatap Akaba dengan tatapan apa-ini-aman?

"Tenang saja, aku jamin kau akan sampai di Deimon dengan selamat," ucap Akaba sambil menarik tangan _quarterback_ perempuan itu.

.

.

.

"Hyaaaa Akaba_-san_! Ini terlalu cepat!" Karin menangis ketakutan di bangku belakang.

"Fuu …" Akaba hanya ber-fuu ria tanpa mempedulikan keadaan penumpangnya tersebut.

"Huweee …" Karin hanya bisa melanjutkan tangis ketakutannya —sambil memeluk pinggang Akaba erat.

.

.

.

"Yap, kita sampai tepat waktu." ujar Akaba setelah mengerem tepat di depan pintu ruang klub Deimon DevilBats, "Nona? Kita sudah sampai," Akaba mengulangi kata-katanya karena Karin tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Akaba_-san_ ini terlalu cepat, ini terlalu—" Karin masih saja berkomat-kamit sambil tetap memeluk _ace_ mata merah tersebut.

.

.

.

"Mana si Mata Merah Sialan itu? Hanya dia yang belum datang!" Hiruma melirik jam tangannya kesal —memang sudah sifatnya tak bisa menunggu lama.

"Karin juga belum datang …" timpal Mamori khawatir.

Antena rambut Suzuna bergerak-gerak, "Jangan-jangan mereka pergi berdua? Fufufu."

"Tidak mungkin." sanggah semua orang di sana kompak.

_**BRAKK**_  
>Akaba membuka pintu ruang klub DevilBats dengan tidak lembut. Si maniak gitar yang membuka pintu itu kemudian masuk ke ruang klub —dan ternyata ia tidak sendiri. Ia membawa sosok yang tak asing lagi bagi semua orang di sana, dan yang lebih mengejutkan Akaba merangkulnya —merangkul seorang gadis yang hampir pingsan karena malu itu.<p>

"KALIAN PERGI BARENG?" semua yang ada di klub itu berteriak histeris, padahal tadi baru saja menyangkal perkiraan Suzuna.

"Fuu …begitulah, karena selera musik kita cocok, aku mengantarkannya ke sini." terang Akaba gaje.

"Apa hubungannya?" protes Haha Bros kesal.

"Eh, tunggu!" Yuki menyela, "Kalau pergi sama Akaba, berarti …"

Mereka berpikir sejenak, "Dibonceng pake motor?" keaadaan langsung memanas hanya karena kedatangan dua orang yang terlambat itu.

Ditengah hiruk-pikuk manusia-manusia lebay itu, Heracles menyikut Yamato pelan, "Hei, pernyataan perang padamu tuh, Yamato!"

Yamato menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Pernyataan perang?" tanyanya polos.

"…" Heracles hanya menatap Yamato putus asa.

.

.

.

Acara pertemuan di Deimon sore itu tidak bisa lagi dikatakan acara pertemuan. Sepanjang hari mereka hanya melakukan kericuhan —dimulai dari _bazooka_ Hiruma pada pembukaan acara, hingga acara semakin tak terkendali lagi.

Kotaro yang tak kunjung berhenti menantang Musashi, Achilles yang pundung mengetahui kenyataan bahwa saingannya tidak hanya satu, melainkan dua cowok cakep. Akaba yang sibuk mempromosikan _band _BLOODnya, Haha Bros ditambah Kotaro yang selalu memprotes semua kata-kata Akaba sampai tim Teikoku yang kesambet setan OOC yang menyebabkan mereka ikut berteriak-teriak gaje di dalam ruang klub tersebut.

Hei! Bukankah seharusnya si Tuan Komandan Setan marah? Ooh, beliau sedang terkena demam musim semi katanya. Dan sepertinya acara ini memang ia rancang untuk bersenang-senang sebelum musim pertandingan baru dimulai. Ia memang orang yang berhati hangat —sekali seabad.

.

.

.

Malam datang menjelang, tanpa dikomando anak-anak itu pulang ke kediaman mereka masing-masing.

"Nona, bagaimana kalau pulang denganku?" tawar _ace_ mata merah pada _quarterback_ perempuan itu.

"Ma …maaf Akaba_-san_, aku pulang dengan teman-teman yang lain saja." tolak Karin halus sambil menunduk-nunduk minta maaf.

"Fuu …yakin bukan karena jera dibonceng olehku?" sindir Akaba sambil memasang _helm_nya.

"Ti …tidak, tidak sama sekali tidak!" sanggah gadis itu cepat.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." pria itu sudah bersiap untuk memacu motornya.

"A …Akaba_-san_, ee …eto, terima kasih untuk yang tadi siang." Karin menunduk malu —untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa mukanya semerah tomat karena pria selain Yamato.

Mendengar hal itu, Akaba mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Karin, "Fuu …sudah kubilang kan, tidak perlu berterima kasih, Karin." balas Akaba lembut, dan setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung memacu motornya meninggalkan sang _quarterback _Teikoku itu.

"Karin, ayo kita pulang," ajak Yamato pada gadis yang masih sangat terkejut karena Akaba sudah tak memanggilnya 'Nona' lagi.

.

.

.

—_Helltown, Kamar 606__—_

"—_gadis yang jatuh cinta pasti bisa berbuat apapun."_

Karin menghela nafas berat mengingat kata-kata Akaba tersebut. Walaupun kedengarannya tidak masuk akal, tapi ia tetap mengambil laptopnya lalu mencoba menulis beberapa kata —tentunya sambil membayangkan Yamato.

.

.

.

_**KRING KRING**_  
>Telpon klub Bandou Spiders berdering, Akaba yang untuk kesekian kalinya sedang memainkan gitar, meletakkan gitarnya dan lantas menuju telpon, 'siapa yang menelpon malam-malam begini?' pikirnya, "Halo?" ia mengangkat telpon misterius itu.<p>

"A …Akaba_-san_?" tanya seseorang di sebrang sana.

Akaba lantas tersenyum mendengar dan mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya tengah malam seperti ini, "Ada apa, Karin?" jawabnya tanpa bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, Akaba_-san_ yang mengangkat," ucap Karin lega, "Kok belum tidur?"

Akaba_ sweatdrop_, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, dan lagi kenapa kau menelpon ke klub ini?" tanya _ace _mata merah itu bingung.

"A …Aku kan tak tahu nomor _handphone_mu …" Karin menjawab dengan takut-takut.

"Tunggu sebentar," setelah berkata itu Akaba mematikan hubungan telpon mereka secara sepihak —membuat Karin menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

_**DRRT DRRT  
><strong>_Kali ini _handphone_ gadis itu yang bergetar, "Halo?" dan ia refleks mengangkatnya.

"Ini nomor _handphone_ku, _save_ ya!" perintah sesorang di sebrang sana.

Mata Karin membulat, "Ke …kenapa Akaba_-san_ bisa tahu nomor _handphone_ku?" sahutnya setengah berteriak.

"Fuu …jadi kenapa menelponku?" tanya Akaba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ehm, ano …lagunya sudah jadi, tapi …" Karin berhenti menunggu reaksi dari Akaba.

Akaba mengerutkan dahinya, "Tapi apa?"

"Cu …Cuma liriknya," ujar Karin dengan suara kecil.

Tak disangka, Akaba malah tertawa mendengar pernyataan Karin tersebut, "Tak apa-apa, itu saja sudah cukup. Sekarang, berikan lirik itu padaku, biar aku yang membuatkan musiknya." pinta Akaba lembut.

Karin pun senang mendengar Akaba tidak marah padanya, "Tunggu, kukirim lewat _e-mail_mu."

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Akaba akhirnya menerima _e-mail_ yang berisi lirik lagu tersebut, dan ia pun langsung membacanya.

.

.

.

"Fuu …andai saja lirik lagu ini diperuntukkan padaku." sahut Akaba cemburu, namun ia tetap membuatkan musik untuk lirik yang dibuat Karin itu dan merekam lagu tersebut dengan suaranya.

.

.

.

Malam sudah terlewati, dan kini fajarpun menyingsing.

Subuh itu, seorang pegawai hotel berdiri di depan kamar Karin, ragu-ragu ia mengetuk pintu, "_Room service_!" teriaknya dari luar.

Karin terjaga dari tidurnya yang bisa dikatakan nyenyak, _'room service_? Pagi-pagi begini?' dengan langkah gontai dan mata yang masih mengantuk ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Nona, ada yang menitipkan ini padamu." ujar pegawai hotel itu sembari memberikan sebuah kotak _CD_, Karin pun menerimanya dengan raut bingung.

"Kami sudah mencoba untuk mengatakan akan mengantarkannya nanti siang, tapi si pengirim memaksa untuk memberikannya sekarang." sambung pegawai hotel dengan nada minta dikasihani.

"Orang itu membawa gitar?" Karin memicingkan matanya pada pegawai hotel, sepertinya ia sudah punya bayangan siapa pengirim _CD_ ini.

"Ya, dan ia mengendarai motor —"

_**BLAM!**_  
>Karin (dengan sangat tidak sopan) membanting pintu kamarnya tepat di depan wajah sang pegawai hotel, membuat pegawai hotel itu pergi dengan sumpah serapahnya pada Karin.<p>

.

.

.

"Ini …tidak mungkin laguku bukan? Tak mungkin Akaba_-san_ membuatnya secepat itu." ujar Karin tak percaya.

Ia yang penasaran lantas meraba-raba kopernya dan menemukan _CD player _minidi dalam koper tersebut. Dengan tak sabar, Karin langsung memutar _CD_ itu. Ia terkejut setengah mati setelah mendengar alunan musik _mellow_ keluar dari _CD player_nya.

…

_It's just you in my mind_

_That only your voice what I can hear_

…

_it is really impossible __for me __to having you_

_but, please let me said,_

"_I love you"_

…

Karin memencet tombol stop pada _CD player_nya, "Akaba _-san_! Ini terlalu bagus!" teriak Karin tanpa suara. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dengan berguling-guling di atas kasur hingga tak mampu berdiri lagi.

Lantas, setelah tak sanggup berdiri, Karin mengambil _handphone_nya dengan cara beringsut-ingsut ke meja, meraih, memencet beberapa tombol dan —"Akaba_-san_! Terima kasih untuk lagunya!" teriaknya langsung —dan sudah sangat OOC.

Akaba sangat senang mendengar gadis itu menyukai lagunya, "Fuu …syukurlah kalau kamu suka, Karin." kata Akaba sambil tersenyum lebar yang tentunya tak dapat dilihat oleh _quarterback_ perempuan itu.

"Kamu tahu, Akaba_-san?_ Entah kenapa setelah mendengar lagumu, aku jadi percaya diri pada perasaanku," Karin berhenti sejenak mengambil nafas, "Mm …dan sepertinya aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya nanti." sambung Karin malu-malu.

Dan tahukah? Senyum lebar yang tadi menghiasi wajah _ace_ mata merah itu, seketika sirna setelah mendengar perkataan yang sangat tak ia inginkan dari sang gadis, "Semoga berhasil."

_Percayalah, ritmemu tidak cocok dengannya._

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

><p>halooo aduhh aku keteteran banget! #begobegobego<p>

chap ini bikinnya ngebut sampe gak fokus huweeee T_T

mohon reviewnya ya minna! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Siang ini, ya siang ini, gadis berkepang itu akan menyatakan perasaannya pada _eyeshield_ Kansai yang sudah ia sukai sejak lama, jauh lebih lama dari pertemuannya dengan si _ace _mata merah. Tapi, ia tak mengetahui bahwa rasa suka _ace_ mata merah padanya, jauh lebih besar daripada rasa sukanya terhadap _eyeshield_ tersebut.

Si mata merah hanya bisa pasrah mengingat akan nasib cintanya setelah siang ini, ia masih diberi kesempatan mendapatkannya, atau tidak sama sekali.

Subuh tadi, setelah mengatakan 'semoga berhasil' pada Karin, ia tahu ia sudah membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Dia suka gadis berkepang itu, wajah tidur yang damai, helaian rambut halus yang ia acak, tangan-tangan kecil nan lembut yang memeluk pinggangnya —padahal ia baru kenal dekat dengan perempuan itu dua hari yang lalu.

Hari pertama ia menolong gadis itu, hari kedua pun tak berubah. Dan hari ketiga ini, haruskah ia menolong gadis itu untuk mendapatkan hati sang kaisar? Tentu tidak. Seperti tekadnya, ia akan memenangkan hati Karin —sesuai ritme yang dimilikinya.

.

.

.

—_Top Floor__—_

Di lantai paling atas hotel itu, kini berdiri seorang pria yang melirik jam tangannya, sebuah pertanyaan berputar di benaknya, "Kenapa Karin memanggilku kesini?"

.

.

.

—_Helltown, Kamar 606__—_

Gadis itu sedang mematut dirinya di depan kaca, entah berapa kali ia sudah melakukannya dari tadi. Hari ini, tepatnya siang ini adalah waktu yang sangat ia nantikan. Berdandan rapih dan sudah siap dengan seutas kata yang menurutnya sangat sulit diutarakan —ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Yamato sekarang —sebentar lagi tepatnya.

Badannya menggigil dan berkeringat dingin gugup. Tapi ia pastikan ia tak akan mundur, tidak sedikitpun. Ia lantas mengatur nafasnya, menarik dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah merasa cukup, ia langsung beranjak menuju _lift_ untuk pergi ke _top floor_ yang berjarak 20 lantai dari kamarnya berdiam kini (hotelnya keseluruhan memiliki 40 lantai).

.

.

.

"Ma …maf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Yamato_-kun_." ucap Karin begitu sampai di sana dan berjalan mendekati Yamato yang berdiri menunggu di sebelah kiri lantai atap gedung.

Yamato tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Karin. Aku pun belum menunggu lama." balasnya, "Lantas, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Wajah Karin langsung berubah memucat panik, tapi ia benar-benar berusaha menahan segala kepanikan dan kegugupannya itu, "Ng …Ya …Yamato _-kun_," namun penyakit 'gagap akut'nya terlalu sulit untuk ia hilangkan.

—_It's just you in my mind. That only your voice what I can hear_—

"A …aku…" ia tetap saja terputus-putus dalam berkata. Tapi Yamato dengan sabar menunggunya melanjutkan kalimat.

—_please let me said,__"I love you"__—_

"Aku …sebenarnya dari dulu aku …aku suka padamu, Yamato_-kun_!" ia sudah mengatakannya, beban terberat yang ia rasakan sudah ia utarakan. Kini ia hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu jawaban dari sang kaisar —_Eyeshield_ 21 Kansai.

.

.

.

Di sudut ruangan klub Bandou Spiders terduduk lesu seorang pria yang dijuluki _ace_ mata merah. Untuk pertama kalinya ia dengan tidak bersemangat memainkan gitarnya.

Kini kata-kata negatif sedang berputar di otaknya —kata-kata yang meracuninya, seperti; 'pasti sekarang gadis itu sudah menyatakannya', 'pasti sekarang mereka sudah berpacaran dan sesudah itu berciuman, lalu pasti mereka —'

_**BRAKK  
><strong>_Akaba membanting gitarnya geram, ia termakan oleh kata-kata yang ia pikirkan sendiri.

Julie yang siang itu baru datang ke ruang klub langsung memekik terkejut. Tapi, setelah melihat raut Akaba yang sangat kusut, ia malah tersenyum, "Hei, Akaba, apa gunanya seorang teman kalau bukan untuk berbagi?" Julie lantas menarik lengan Akaba untuk duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

"Nah, ada apa?" sambungnya ketika mereka telah duduk.

"…" Akaba memalingkan muka dan mengatup bibirnya rapat.

"Tentang wanita?" hei! Hei! Sejak kapan sang _manager_ bisa meramal? Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan menyetujui, tak sedikitpun ia mengelak.

Julie menghembuskan nafas sambil tersenyum, "Temui dia sekarang dan katakan kau suka padanya," saran Julie sambil menuju pintu klub dan membukakan pintu untuk pria itu.

Akaba pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, "Meskipun ia menyukai orang lain dan berpacaran dengan orang itu?" tanyanya untuk meyakinkan hati.

"Yup! Bahkan meskipun ia sudah menikah." ucap Julie sambil menepuk pundak Akaba.

Akaba akhirnya dapat tersenyum dan bersemangat kembali, "Baiklah aku pergi, terima kasih, Julie."

"Itulah gunanya teman!" balas Julie dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Oh ya, satu lagi!" Akaba yang sudah menghadap ke jalan berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat Julie, "Tolong jaga dia," pinta Akaba sambil menunjuk gitarnya.

"…" Julie merutuk dalam hati dan si _red eyes_ itu pun berlalu.

.

.

.

Yamato benar-benar terkejut mendengar pernyataan Karin itu, matanya membelalak menatap Karin tak percaya. Sedangkan perempuan yang berada di depannya itu, kini menundukkan wajahnya yang pasti sudah semerah tomat.

Yamato benar-benar berpikir keras untuk menjawabnya, iya atau tidak. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Tanpa basa-basi lagi akhirnya Yamato membuka mulutnya, "Karin …aku—"

Karin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yamato. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja perasaan tidak enak menjalar di hatinya.

"—Maaf." —_it is really impossible__for me__to having you_.

Seketika Karin menunduk kembali, kali ini bukan karena malu, tapi karena kecewa —sangat-sangat kecewa. Jikalau hatinya terbuat dari kaca, pasti kaca itu kini pecah berkeping-keping menjadi serpihan kecil yang berserakan. Kaca itu dipecahkan hanya oleh satu tusukan kata dari sang kaisar.

Yamato mendekati Karin cemas, "Maaf Karin, seandainya aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama aku —"

"Jangan mendekat!" sentak Karin kasar, suaranya berubah serak dan matanya merah menahan tangis.

Yamato berhenti mendekati gadis itu dan langsung terdiam tertunduk, ia tahu ini berat, sangat berat. Ia sangat menyayangi Karin, tapi perasaanya berbeda —perasaanya bukan cinta.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menatap Yamato nanar, "Yamato_-kun_," panggilnya, "Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untukku siang ini." suaranya sangat getir.

Dan _Eyeshield_ Kansai itu pun mengangkat wajahnya jua, "Ka …Karin, kita masih berteman 'kan?" baru sekali ini Yamato merasa dirinya berbicara dengan sangat gugup dan hati-hati.

Karin tak menjawab, gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan —sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan sang kaisar seorang diri.

Kaisar itu hanya terdiam menatap kepergian gadis itu, ia tahu ia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar. Tapi, ia hanya tak ingin membohongi perasaannya dan menyakiti perasaan Karin —lebih dari ini.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berlari, berlari sejauh yang ia bisa. Ia tak menggunakan _lift_ untuk turun, bahkan ia tak berpikir untuk turun, ia hanya berpikir untuk berlari sejauh mungkin —walaupun itu artinya menempuh 40 lantai dengan berlari tanpa henti, yang tentu saja mustahil dilakukan oleh seorang gadis meskipun dia adalah seorang atlet.

Dan akhirnya gadis itu jatuh tersungkur di perbatasan lantai ke-20, lantai dimana kamarnya terletak. Tangan kanannya memegangi lutut kanan yang berdarah sedangkan tangan kiri memegangi kaki kirinya yang sudah lecet.

Ia mengantukkan kepalanya keras-keras ke dinding dan kemudian menangis pilu sendirian dalam sepi. Tak lama berselang, gadis itu pun pingsan.

.

.

.

Akaba mencari Karin ke Helltown, tapi hanya kamar kosong yang ia dapati. Perasaan tidak enak sudah menghantuinya sejak tadi, ia merasa gadis itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja, tapi dimana dirinya?

Pria itu benar-benar tak bisa memperkirakan _quarterback_ Teikoku tersebut ada dimana. Ia sudah terlalu panik dan tak dapat lagi berpikir jernih. Namun, akhirnya ia bergerak mengikuti kata hatinya, kata hati yang menuntunnya menuju tempat Karin —perempuan yang memenuhi benaknya.

.

.

.

Yamato yang sangat khawatir diam-diam mengikuti Karin pelan dari belakang. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat keadaan gadis itu kini —pingsan dengan airmata yang membasahi wajah dan tangan-tangan yang memegangi bagian tubuh yang berdarah serta memar. Ingin sekali ia menolong gadis itu, namun ia tahu, ia tak berhak.

_**BRAKK**_  
>Pintu menuju tangga darurat itu dibuka paksa oleh seseorang —pintu yang jika kamu memasukinya akan langsung melihat pemandangan menyayat hati itu.<p>

Orang itu —orang yang memiliki warna mata dan rambut merah itu tak kuasa melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Seorang perempuan berkepang —perempuan yang ia sukai tergeletak lemah tak berdaya di sudut dinding tempat yang sempit dan gelap itu. Mata merahnya lantas menangkap sosok lain —sosok seorang pria, pria yang menyebabkan ini semua.

"Kau!" ia menatap tajam pria berambut gelombang itu. Ia benar-benar geram dan kehilangan kendali. Lantas ia memegangi kerah baju Yamato dengan kasar, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

Yamato hanya menatap kosong Akaba, ia sendiri pun tak akan menyangka akan begini jadinya, "Pukul saja aku, kalau itu membuatmu puas, Akaba_-san_. Aku pun tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Tapi, aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang benar dengan tidak memberikannya harapan semu." papar Yamato.

_**DUAKK**_  
>dan Akaba dengan senang hati memukul wajah pria di hadapannya itu. Membuat pria itu jatuh terduduk, "Itu bukan dariku, tapi dari Karin." ujarnya setelah memukul Yamato. Kemudian ia mengangkat gadis itu dan menggendongnya hati-hati.<p>

"Hei Akaba_-san_, kau sangat sayang padanya kan? Jaga dirinya baik-baik. Aku takkan memaafkanmu jika ia menangis karena ulahmu!" pesan Yamato sambil memegangi wajahnya yang memar.

Akaba hanya tersenyum kecut, "Aku takkan mengewakannya seperti dirimu, tapi terima kasih Yamato_-san_." balas Akaba sambil berlalu pergi membawa Karin.

"Kau sudah memenangi hatinya _red eyes_, tapi kau dan dia hanya belum menyadarinya." sahut Yamato setelah Akaba pergi membawa Karin.

.

.

.

Perempuan itu sudah ia bawa ke rumah sakit dan syukurlah ia tak apa-apa. Kini Akaba sedang menggendong Karin di punggungnya, ia masih tidak kunjung sadar, tapi setidaknya Akaba sudah dapat bernafas lega.

Karin akhirnya sadar dan mendapati dirinya di dalam gendongan si mata merah, "Akaba_-san_, turunkan aku." pinta Karin yang baru sadar tersebut.

Akaba terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang, "Hei Karin, apa kau masih ingin tahu artinya selera musik kita cocok?" tanya Akaba tidak nyambung dengan indahnya.

Karin menatap Akaba bingung, "Ya aku ingin tahu."

"Fuu …kalau aku mengatakannya pada seorang gadis, itu artinya aku jatuh cinta pada gadis itu."

Karin mugkin tak berkata apa-apa tentang pernyataan Akaba barusan, tapi ia melakukan hal yang dapat membuat Akaba terkejut dan tersenyum lebar —ia memeluk leher Akaba dari belakang dengan erat sambil tersenyum malu.

_Apa aku sudah memenangkan hatinya?_

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Waaaaaa makin gaje MAX! chapter ini yang paling gaje dan bikinnya paling linglung gak tau mau buat Akaba sama Yamatonya berantem kayak apa! Padahal semula mau bikin mereka jambak-jambakan (?)

Okee, thanks to Siebte Gloxinia, riidinaffa dan luthiateak yang sudah memberi dukungan untuk aku yang lemot ini. Juga buat Siebte Gloxinia yang udah menginspirasiku dengan fict TSnya untuk adegan tinju-meninjunya, buat Dinlok teman sebangkuku yang mau di smssin tengah malam and for you all, thanks udah baca dan mind to review? XD


	5. Chapter 5

—_Esoknya  
>Hotel Restaurant<em>_—_

Ada yang lain di sarapan tim Teikoku pagi ini. Tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat memakan, bahkan memegang makanan mereka. Tatapan dan pikiran mereka hanya berpusat pada dua orang di sana, Yamato dan Karin.

Mereka terlalu sibuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi antara Yamato dan Karin kemarin, apa yang mereka lakukan hingga mereka di perban —Yamato pada wajahnya dan Karin pada kaki-kakinya.

Heracles yang sudah tak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya, lantas berdiri dan bergerak menuju mereka, tapi Taka menahannya, "Lebih baik kita tak usah mencampuri urusan mereka." cegatnya sambil menggeleng.

Dan akhirnya sampai sarapan usai, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mendapati jawaban atas rasa penasaran itu. Sarapan pagi kali ini resmi menjadi sarapan terhening sepanjang sejarah Teikoku.

.

.

.

Gadis itu kini duduk di kamarnya sambil memegangi lukanya —luka itu mungkin sudah tak sakit, tapi luka di hatinyalah yang terasa sakit. Ia mengenang kejadian kemarin, bagaimana ia menyatakan perasaannya, ditolak dan kejadian sesudahnya. Tapi ia tak menangis, tak ada rasa penyesalan di benaknya. Mungkinkah ini karena Akaba datang menolongnya? Mungkin saja, siapa tahu.

_**TOK TOK TOK**_  
>Ia berjalan dengan tertatih menuju pintu itu, membukanya dan terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang telah mengetuknya —sang kaisar. Pria itu tidak tersenyum seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, membuat aura di sekeliling mereka menjadi semakin bertambah berat.<p>

"Ada apa, Yamato_-kun_?" tanyanya berusaha untuk terdengar tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka kemarin, dan itu sangat sulit.

Yamato menatap mata Karin, "Aku kesini untuk minta maaf," ujarnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku sudah memaafkanmu," nada bicara Karin mulai bergetar, "Kamu kesini hanya untuk itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Yamato mengangguk pelan. Ya, dia memang kesini hanya untuk minta maaf pada Karin.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kamu pergi sekarang." ucapnya —terdengar seperti jeritan hatinya pada sang kaisar, ia tak ingin melihat pria itu lebih lama. Tapi Yamato tidak sedikit pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, membuat Karin semakin ingin berteriak di depan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau memaafkanku, Karin." sahutnya sambil tetap menatap gadis itu sungguh-sungguh.

Karin memutar matanya jengah, "Sudah kubilang, aku sudah memaafkanmu, Yamato-_kun_!"

"Tidak, kau belum memaafkanku. Nada bicaramu tak seperti ini, Karin." terangnya menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

Karin berhenti bicara seketika, dia malah menangis di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah marah-marah tak jelas pada pria sebaik kaisar itu, lantas Yamato pun memeluknya. "Sudah memaafkanku?" pria itu bertanya padanya sekali lagi dan Karin menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Kali ini dia benar-benar sudah memaafkan _Eyeshield_ Kansai tersebut.

.

.

.

"Taka, aku pergi ke taman waktu itu, ya." pamit Karin pada Taka.

"Hm." hanya itu tanggapan dari sang elang.

"Hati-hati." ujar Yamato datar, namun tetap lembut.

Taka terkejut menatap Yamato dan Karin bergantian, 'sepertinya mereka sudah kembali seperti semula.' pikirnya sambil tersenyum lega.

"Karin tunggu!" Heracles berlari menuju _quarterback_ perempuan itu, "Kau sudah tahu jika kita akan kembali ke Osaka besok?"

"Besok?" Karin terlonjak kaget, "Kenapa lebih cepat dari jadwal?"

Heracles nyengir, "Sebenarnya sih nggak lebih cepat dari jadwal, tapi akulah yang salah melihat jadwal."

Karin mulai panik, "Tapi urusanku belum selesai di sini!" pasti maksudnya adalah urusannya dengan Akaba.

Heracles langsung berwajah serius, "Kalau kamu tak ingin pulang, juga tak apa-apa. Tapi tanggung sendiri ya akibatnya!" ia menakut-nakuti Karin.

"Hyaaaaa!" —dan dengan sukses menakuti gadis itu.

"Karin, selesaikan urusanmu sekarang, atau kalau tidak kamu akan menyesal." nasehat Taka sambil menutup bukunya.

"Ta …tapi," _quarterback_ itu malah semakin panik.

Yamato menepuk pundak Karin dan tersenyum, "Tenang saja, dia pasti akan mengerti."

"Dia siapa?" tanya Heracles.

Mata Karin membulat menatap Yamato, "Yamato_-kun_! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya!" sanggah Karin malu setengah mati, dan langsung berlari ke taman tujuannya.

"Dia siapa?" heracles mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Jodohnya," jawab Tenma yang baru datang —nimbrung.

.

.

.

Jreeng, "Fuu …Karin, kau terlambat," kata Akaba saat Karin sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Ma …maafkan aku, Akaba_-san_." ucap Karin sambil (lagi-lagi) menunduk-nunduk minta maaf.

"Hm, ya tak apa-apa." jujur, sebenarnya kalau untuk gadis itu ia akan rela untuk menunggu sampai kapanpun, catat, hanya untuk gadis itu.

"Kenapa Akaba_-san_ mengajakku kesini?" tanya Karin sembari duduk di sebelah gitar _otaku_ itu.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." mata merahnya menatap mata coklat Karin.

Dahi Karin berkerut membalas tatapan Akaba, "Apa?"

"Fuu …tapi sepertinya tidak jadi," kata _ace_ mata merah itu memalingkan tatapannya.

Karin menatap Akaba semakin bingung, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum sambil mengejreng gitarnya, "Kalau begitu, aku saja yang mengatakan sesuatu." ujar Karin sambil mempersempit jarak duduknya dengan Akaba.

Kini gantian sang mata merah yang menatapnya bingung, "Apa?"

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke jalanan, "Kami akan pulang ke Osaka besok," ada rasa berat hati dalam intonasi ucapan Karin barusan.

Akaba menghembuskan nafas panjang, di dalam hatinya tentunya ia merasa sangat kecewa, "Jam berapa?"

"Jam 12 siang."

_Ace_ mata merah itu hanya manggut-manggut menanggapi perkataan Karin, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, "Jadi, apa aku tidak diberikan sesuatu untuk kenang-kenangan?" tanyanya datar.

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu, "Akaba_-san _mau apa? Bagaimana kalau aku menggambar wajahmu saja?"

Akaba menggeleng pelan, "Fuu …aku tidak suka kenang-kenangan dalam bentuk barang."

"Lalu?" tanya Karin memiringkan kepalanya.

Si mata merah meletakkan gitarnya, "Bagaimana kalau aku yang memberimu hadiah kenang-kenangan?"

Karin bergidik ngeri, entah kenapa sepertinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang amat sangat berbahaya, "A …apa?"

"Fuu …tutup matamu," pinta Akaba padanya.

"Hiii tidak mau!" gadis itu membuat tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Pria itu tertawa dalam hati melihat reaksi gadisnya, "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah." lanjutnya dengan nada kecewa yang ia buat-buat.

"Ba …baiklah," akhirnya Karin menurut untuk memejamkan matanya.

"…"

Mungkin kalian sudah menebak apa yang sang _red eyes_ tersebut lakukan. Ya, Akaba memberikan kenang-kenangan sebuah ciuman kepada Karin, ciuman penuh kasih sayang nan lembut. Dan sang _quarterback_ perempuan Teikoku itu tak melawan atau protes sedkitpun padanya.

"Aishiteru …"

.

.

.

—_Malamnya, Studio Band BLOOD__—_

"Hei, _monsieur_ Akaba, kamu sudah siap 'kan untuk audisi besok?" tanya Taki sambil mutar-mutar gaje.

Akaba membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Fuu …tentu saja." Hei Akaba? Kau tak memberitahu Karin tentang audisimu besok?

.

.

.

—_Hari selanjutnya, Bandar Udara Narita__—_

Jadwal keberangkatan hanya tinggal setangah jam lagi, semua _All stars Japan _ditambah dengan seluruh tim Deimon pergi melepas kepulangan tim 1 Teikoku ke Osaka, diantara orang-orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang dan saling memberi salam perpisahan itu, ada seorang gadis yang sedang mencari-cari sosok yang seharusnya ada di sana.

"Karin? Sepertinya kamu mencari seseorang?" sapa _manager_ Devil Bats a.k.a Mamori padanya.

"Ah, tidak —"

"Kau mencari Akaba?" potong Julie dengan wajah cemas. Karin hanya membalas dengan anggukan malu-malu.

"Cieeeeeee" anak-anak Deimon yang notabene tidak tahu permasalahan malah teriak-teriak kesetanan.

Tapi tim _All stars Japan_ yang mengetahui hal yang gawat itu hanya bisa menggeleng simpati pada Karin, sampai akhirnya Hiruma angkat bicara, "Mau ditunggu sampai botak juga, si Mata Merah Sialan itu tidak akan datang." celoteh si setan.

Karin memecingkan matanya, "Akaba tidak akan datang?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Hari ini 'kan hari audisi _band_nya," terang Kakei yang mengetahui hal itu karena sahabatnya, Mizumachi adalah salah satu personil dari _band_ aneh tersebut.

_**JREENG**_  
>Dengan serentak semua orang yang ada di sana memalingkan wajah mereka ke sumber suara yang sangat mereka kenal tersebut, "Fuu …apa aku terlambat?"<p>

Seketika manusia-manusia yang bertensi tinggi di sana, seperti Haha Bros dan Haha Bros atau Haha Bros ditambah Kotaro mencak-mencak, "Jangan sok keren deh!" kalian hanya iri 'kan, teman-teman?

Perempuan yang sedari tadi mencari-cari pria itu, menatap Akaba dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, "Ba …bagaimana audisimu, Akaba_-san_?"

Akaba hanya menggeleng, "Ahahahaha kami kalah, _mademoiselle_ Karin." jawab Taki yang datang bersama dengan Akaba dan Mizumachi.

"Nghaaa kita kalah karena tuan Akaba tak konsentrasi memainkan gitarnya!" sambung Mizumachi, yang ditanya siapa, yang jawab siapa. Semuanya pada _sweatdrop_.

"Fuu …aku memang kalah audisi," sahut Akaba sambil berjalan mendekati Karin, "Tapi aku memenangkan sesuatu yang lebih hebat." ia berhenti tepat di depan gadis itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Karin menatap Akaba penasaran.

Tanpa aba-aba, Akaba langsung memeluknya, **"Aku memenangkan hatimu,"**

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku bisa jugak menyelesaikan fict gajeku ini! Terima kasih ya Allah! #sujud syukur

Walaupun 'kemenangan'nya kurang berasa sih #pundung

Terus, thanks banget yang udah ngereview fict ini: **riidinaffa****, ****RieecHan Liebe21****, ****Siebte Gloxinia****, ****sasoyouichi**** dan ****Lolu****. **Semoga kalian masuk surga XD

Thanks juga buat **riidinaffa****, ****Siebte Gloxinia****, luthiateak dan Dinlok** yang udah menyemangati saya kala terkena WB XD

Buat teman pesantrenku** Azi**, thanks udah kasih masukan dalam hal tata bahasa XD

Buat **admin-admin** group yang udah ngadain _award_ ini, aku janji gak bakal kapok ikutan XD

Dan tak ketinggalan terima kasih banyak pada** kalian semua** yang udah mau** mampir dan baca fict** aku, minta reviewnya dong! XD

.

.

.

**Omake!**

Akaba memandang langit siang itu, melihat pesawat gadisnya telah pergi meninggalkannya di Tokyo. Orang-orang yang ada di sana tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghibur Akaba karena harus melakukan hubungan jarak jauh dengan Karin.

"Hei, teman-teman," akhirnya si _red eyes_ membuka mulut.

"Ya?" tanya mereka serentak.

"Fuu …bagaimana kalau aku pindah lagi saja ke Teikoku?" tanyanya —setengah bercanda.

"Pergi saja," jawab mereka serentak (lagi).

"Benar?" tanyanya lagi.

"**Pergi saja ke neraka!"**


End file.
